Asylum
by Sasurealian
Summary: Naruto is a suicidal teenager who is admitted to a mental hospital, but when he is forced to share a room with Sasuke, a boy who won't even tell him his own name, things get kind of sketchy. SasuNaru Yaoi AU


_ **Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Naruto, but if I did then SasuNaru would be a thing and I'd be their crazy child! xD_

**Title:**Asylum

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Rating:**Mature (not sure if there will be a lemon yet, but right now what I know is the story has mature content.)

**Genre:**Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary: Naruto is a suicidal teenager who is admitted to a mental hospital, but when he is forced to share a room with Sasuke, a boy who won't even tell him his own name, things get kind of sketchy. SasuNaru Yaoi AU**

**Timeline:**Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings:** This is SasuNaru, meaning boyXboy. If you don't like that then I suggest you go away now. Shooshoo~ There will be mentions in later chapters of some mental disorders and if you're not into details of stuff surrounding that then you might not like this story. =/

**_A S Y L U M _**

_.:._

**_C H A P T E R .:. O N E_**

**_Beta read by: Wolvenpyro_**

_By** Sasurealian**_

_ Was this what life was all about? You wake up, breathe in a fresh breath of air, and force yourself to get out of bed. What is a life worth living when every day, waking up from your nightmares, only leads you to another one? You just have to keep holding your heavy eyes open and you have to keep dragging your legs, continuing to tell them to never give up- to tell your brain to never stop reeling. No matter what happens you have to keep moving forward until you die because once you die your time is up. _

_I can't understand how that is a life worth living at all. It only makes me sad because well, life should have more meaning than that and to be honest my life doesn't h-_

**'Bump'**

My pen glided down on the paper as the car hit a pot hole in the road leaving a streak of blue ink, staining the virgin sheet forever. I sighed and pinched my nose, "You made me mess up!"

My dad didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the road ahead. I lost my train of thought now. I shut the journal closed and slipped it in my backpack, "Well you could at least tell me where we're going?" I asked, curiosity winning out over any annoyance that I might have held over my dad hitting that pot hole.

"Naruto, we talked about this before. I'm not going to tell you until we get there."

I rolled my eyes; there he goes again saying that he isn't going to tell me. I have been in the damn car for over 2 hours now! He could at least tell me what city we're going to. The country roads aren't throwing me much of a bone.

I nibbled on my lower lip and leaned back into the lush softness of the car seat. My father has been almost mute since the incident the other night. It wasn't like I purposely did it…

I had been so mad that day after school. I was beat up again and this time I wasn't going to take it anymore. I ran home in tears, thankful that my father wouldn't be home until later that night. I hated to show people how weak I could be, but even a knucklehead like me has to let some tears out every once in a while.

I didn't realize I started doing it again. My blood shot eyes were shut and my breathing was harsh. It felt so good, it felt so-

"Naruto! Are you even listening?" I jumped in the back seat hitting my head on the roof of the car.

"Wha..? Yea, I am listening." I rubbed the bump on top of my head and looked ahead at my dad. The car had come to a stop in front of a gate and it was out in the middle of nowhere. I pressed my forehead to the window and gazed at all the trees and tall grass around us. There was only a gravel road ahead of us and my dad rolled down the window as he came to a small box with numbers on it. He picked up a piece of paper and slowly typed in a code.

A gate, a few feet in front of us, opened up and our car pulled ahead, "I feel like there should be a wrecked plane somewhere and a huge ass ocean. I think we're on Lost."

I heard a long drawn out sigh from my dad as he drove 5 miles per hour down the rocky road.

Curiously I continued to watch out the window. There was nothing out here, where was he taking me?

"If this is where you kill me….could you let me know now?"

My dad turned back to me, "Naruto, really? Calm down and relax, you're fine."

I smiled and scratched the back of my head with a chuckle, "Well ya'know, I have watched all these shows where this guy murders the other guy and it is a little something like this."

Finally I saw it. A huge brick white building. My lips eased apart in fascination as my dad parked. There was a sign out in the yard that read Denbigh Asylum. It had Victorian architecture look to it that captured my eyes, although a lot of it looked dead and like a ghost lived there. I felt a shiver rattle my spine as I took a deep breath. Where was I?

I heard my dad open his door and slam it as he made his way to the trunk. He pulled out a suitcase and I narrowed my eyes, "Why is there a suitcase back there? My suitcase at that! Dad where are we?"

My dad opened my side door and I crossed my arms, "I'm not getting out until you explain."

"I'll explain once we go inside, now get out, Naruto." His angry voice startled me and I scooted out of my seat and onto the gravel in irritation. I felt like I at least deserved the answer to why we were outside of this creepy building. It was an asylum after all and why we were here was beginning to scare me. Was this some business trip I hadn't heard about? What about school on Monday?

We both walked up to the front door and opened it with ease. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was so eerie and thick. It smelled of a hospital emergency room except there wasn't loud noises of children running around or doctors scampering.

The walls were all a grey brick color and there wasn't any frames decorating them. I walked slowly taking in the creepy surroundings, "Hey, keep up." I gave my dad a glare which was returned as he yanked on my arm.

We stopped once we got to an empty desk. My dad looked left, right, and down the hall in front of him. No one was here.

"Welcome." A man appeared out of nowhere. He had a mask on his face and sinister eyes, "I'm doctor Hatake, you must be Naruto?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but they were snatched from me. "Ah, awesome. Nice to meet you. I'm glad you got here safely; I assure you that you'll love it here." His hair was silver and sat on top of his head like a dead rat. I raised a brow as he continued, " I will have a nurse show you your room and there she'll let you know how everything works here, so make sure you-"

"What the fuck!" I threw my hands in the air and my dad tried to calm me down as he stepped towards me with an outstretched hand, "No, you stay away from me!" The glare I gave my dad frightened him. I felt betrayed. What was his plan?

"The other night you almost died! I had to take actions and this place was my only option to save you, I had to do it! You'll get better here and then you'll be able to come home and everything we will how it should. It will be like old times when your mother….when your mother was still-"

"Don't even go there!" I reached out to shove him, but the doctor grabbed my shoulders.

"Anko, please restrain him and take him to his room; his suitcase, too please." I was taken by the shoulders and pulled away.

"What kind of father are you? Chaining your only child to some fucked up prison! You're not a father at all! You're a monster!"

The women with short purple hair told me to shut up as she pulled me through the door. I tried to fight her, but she had strength; more than it would seem. "You're no longer my father, Minato! No longer my fa-hmp!" The women clamped her hand over my mouth with a rag. The last thing I saw was my dad looking at me with sympathetic eyes and that stupid nurse telling me to once again shut up as I blacked out. Well fuck my life…

* * *

><p>I could hear a ceiling fan spinning as I came to. I sat up and noticed I was on a bed with only a plain white sheet over it and blinked a few times trying to figure out what just happened. Oh yea….that son of a bitch so-called nurse. I placed my hand over my throbbing head, tenderly poking the sore spot beneath my hair. The room I was in was completely empty besides another bed across the room with a blue blanket folded neatly on top of it. Hmm, a roommate?<p>

I sighed as I stood off the bed. The walls were white, the floor was white, and everything else was white. My suitcase sat beside my bed along with my blankets. I guess my father dropped all my stuff off here. So it really wasn't a nightmare after all? My father dumped me off at a looney bin. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. How dare him! After moms death, too!

I unzipped my suitcase and on top of the pile was my stuffed fox, Kyuubi. I tried not to cry as I picked him up and held him into my arms. I felt so alone, unlike ever before. How could my dad possibly believe sending me here would help? If anything it was only going to make everything worse. I was already depressed and then he went and threw me in this asylum as if it would help? Yea, I was hurting myself every day and should have been more careful about hiding it but after mom…

I sat back on my bed and tumbled onto my side in a fetal position with Kyuubi still wrapped in my arms. At least I still had him. I had him since the day I was born and he was the only possession I couldn't let go. My mother gave him to me saying I was her little miracle. Supposedly I wasn't going to make it at birth, but by some chance or luck, I lived and my parents couldn't have been any happier.

I shut my eyes softly and breathed into my nose. If I was a miracle then why was this happening in my life right now? Maybe I was supposed to die? Maybe I being here in this very room was a huge mistake and God messed up.

Suddenly the door creaked open and I jumped. It was a boy; eyes and hair as dark as the midnight sky, but skin that shined like the moon. He wore a long black T-shirt with baggy pants hung loosely on his hips. He looked so fragile and lifeless…but at the same time, like an angel. There was not a flaw marring his complexion. Who was he?

He stood there staring at me without a word said. I decided to make the first move since he obviously wasn't, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I guess I am your roommate, although I didn't want to even come here. My dad just dumped me so he didn't have to deal with me. " I almost couldn't believe the amount of venom in my voice, "What about you? What's your name?"

The boy's eyes were like knifes as he glared. If looks could kill I would be slaughtered. I cocked an eye brow and crossed my arms with Kyuubi still intact, "Jeeze, what crawled up your ass and died? You must have been sent here for anger issues or something." Not the smartest thing to say, of course, but given the circumstances, I believed I was entitled to some kind of smart-ass remark.

That apparently didn't gain the boy's favor as I watched him pass me and go over to his side of the room. There he fell onto his bed and wrapped himself in the blanket. Wow, was this bastard really going to lay there and ignore me like I was some fly? "Why you…" I bawled my fists and hissed, "You're such a prick, you know that!"

I stood up and decided to leave. I didn't want to be stuck here in this hell with that thing as a roommate. Although right as I marched out mumbling to myself about what an ass that kid was, I ran straight into that nurse from earlier.

"Ah, Naruto. Have you calmed down yet?" Her smile freaked me out and I snorted before turning my gaze away.

"Yea, I'm butterflies and rainbows, but that thing in my room is the most bastardy person I have ever met! Is he really my roommate?" I asked as I turned back to my room with daggers for eyes. "Also, explain to me why I am here and how long? This whole situation is fucked up and I haven't even tried the food yet."

She sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Kid you're here at Denbigh because your father said you tried to kill yourself. That alone if enough reason to have you admitted. We're not bad people and we're only here to help you because we know that somewhere deep inside that black darkness is light and the want to live."

I blinked twice as she babbled on, "Uh huh, I see. I never tried to kill myself lady. It was a bad school night and I wasn't quite feeling it."

"Any case, Naruto, you'll be taken care of here and you'll be seeing a therapist along with other counseling methods to try and help you succeed in life. The quicker you recover from your disorders then the quicker you'll get to leave. You're actually our 200th patient and so we're really happy to have you here."

This must have been a joke? Was she serious? "If you think I am going to play the role as your guinea pig you're so wrong, lady!"

"It's Miss Anko to you brat!"

"Whatever." I scowled and pointed my chin upward, "You're nothing special."

She reached forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanking me forward, "Why you!"

"Anko, settle down." We both jumped to the sound coming from down the narrow hall ways. Approaching us was the dude from earlier with a mask over his face.

"What's with that mask?" I pointed at his face like my mother told me not to do when being impolite.

The man touched his face, "That doesn't matter, mister Uzumaki. Right now we're having dinner, so if you care to join us then come along."

A scowl fell over my face. Who did this stupid geezer take me for? "What if I don't care to?"

His eyes smiled back into mine, "Then you'll be locked in your room for the rest of the night." I felt chills go down my spine. This guy was creepy.

"Fine." I grumbled as I followed him and the hag for dinner.

We took an elevator to the second floor. My room was on the fifth floor I noted to myself as the elevator stooped and we arrived. Everything was ugly here, the walls, the floors, and even the people. I nibbled on my lower lip as a flash of my roommates face appeared into my mind. Well, he might have been pretty, but he was such an ass!

We walked down the halls and I eyed a few of the other patience. Some of them were in wheel chairs with nurses by their side. Then there were some who wandered without anyone assisting them. They looked the most normal wearing clothes that kids from high school would wear. It sparked a lot of curiosity in me because while some of them dressed normal, some of them were in gowns and yucky hospital clothes.

"Naruto, we're going to lay down the basic rules for you." The man with the mask stopped at silver double doors and looked seriously into my eyes, "First off, you may address me as Kakashi. I'm not fond of my last name, so please don't use it. Second off, this asylum has three parts." Kakashi held up three fingers, "Section one is where your room is. If you are doing what we ask of you then you get to stay there. Think of it as good behavior. The second section is for those with a bit more problems. If they relapse and can't get in control we have to send them there so therefore we can keep a better eye on them. They still get freedom though, just need to be watched carefully." Kakashi placed the three fingers in front of my face, "The third section is for those who are no longer in control of themselves anymore. We must always keep them in lock down." He sighed, "As hard as it may seem, there are some people out there who are better off locked away from the world."

I looked down at my toes. My father thought I was crazy, didn't he? Why else would he have sent me here? I clinched my eyes shut, "I'm not crazy, ya'know!"

"I know you're not, Naruto. Just need a push in the right direction." Kakashi shoved me through the double doors and into a huge room with tables and chairs everywhere. Ah, the lunch room. The smell wasn't too bad, but defiantly not home cooking. I looked back at Kakashi, "So where do I sit?"

"Anywhere you want. Just remember that once you're done to dump your tray and head back up to your room for alone time. You're not allowed to be wandering the halls unless you have a pass from a nurse. The only room you're allowed to wander in without asking is the entertainment room which has TV and board games. That can be found on the third floor."

I nodded and watched as Kakashi smiled back at me, "It is good to have you, Naruto. I wish you good luck with your first night with us! Oh, and….your roommate he doesn't talk, so don't take it as a bad thing." Then he was gone. I watched the double doors swing back and forth as I stared off into space.

He doesn't…talk? But why?

* * *

><p>AN: ** First chapter...how did you like it? Well it has been a while since I started a new story, SO PLEASE REVIEW *_* Yea, 'cause I want to know what you all think! Review =3 **

**I will likely be updating...umm...in a week from now, Maybe shorter, I dunno. xD**

**Demi~**


End file.
